crysispediafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Carter-A258
Benvenuto! Ciao Carter-A258 -- siamo molto contenti di avere Crysispedia Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Crysispedia Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sarah Manley aiuti da yubbo ciao bello, ho qui qualcosa per aiutarti: *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Uploadtext è il testo che viene visualizzato nella pagina di upload delle immagini; se entri dentro ora, dovresti trovarlo vuoto, io ad esempio su halopedia ho aggiunto le regole da inserire (tipo mettere licenza, titolo sensato etc..) *http://it.crysispediawikia.com/wiki/Speciale:WikiaLabs Questo è wikia labs, dove puoi attivare o disattivare le funzioni varie speciali, tipo il menù dell'editor (io con quello nuovo mi ci trovo male, per questo su halopedia usiamo il vecchio editor), le categorie in slideshow (in pratica, ti ricordi che su halopedia, hai un anteprima di alcune voci all'interno delle categorie? con quella funzione, estendi le anteprime a tutte le voci della categoria... secondo me è scomodo...) e altre cose carine, tipo le medaglie (noi su halopedia le abbiamo attive) *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Licenses E' il menù delle licenze per la pagina di upload delle immagini: in pratica, modifichi il menù con gli asterischi a inizio frase; il consiglio che ti do è quello di dare un nome semplice al template collegato alla licenza (PD= pubblico dominio, CC=creative commons) mettere la barra verticale ( |''' ) e poi dargli il nome intero, così che tutti possano sapere cosa stanno scegliendo. *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:AchievementsCustomize E' la pagina per aggiungere, modificare e fare tutto quello che vuoi con le medaglie di Crysispedia; per creare una nuova serie di medaglie, devi scegliere il nome di una categoria (devi azzeccarlo, dev'essere giusto con tutte le maiuscole al posto giusto) e lui ti assegna una serie di medaglie apposite; quando sono attive, puoi ricevere la medaglia con un tot di modifiche a pagine inerenti a tale categoria. *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateTopList E' una pagina per creare le toplist, in pratica come quella che avevamo usato per l'articolo del mese su halopedia; devi avere la funzione toplist in wikia labs attiva. *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Community-corner&action=edit Community corner, in pratica è quello che fa ricevere un messaggio istantaneo a tutti gli utenti che entrano nella wiki. *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon E' il messaggio di benvenuto, attivato dopo la prima modifica sulla wiki, che arriva ad un utente anonimo (non registrato). su halopedia la modifica anonima è bloccata, qui non dovrebbe esserlo. *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user come sopra, ma questo è per gli utenti registrati. fossi in te, incentiverei chi è anonimo a registrarsi. *http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page questo crea la "pagina utente standard": quando uno fa la prima modifica, da registrato, ottiene una pagina personale tutta sua, con degli standard, stabiliti da questa pagina linkata qui sopra. Io non l'ho modificato moltissimo su halopedia. fammi sapere!Yubbo 13:53, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Carter, sono Arby, ti sto aiutando a mettere alcuni articoli essenziali, scs se certe volte sbaglierò, ma nn sn molto esperto su crysis, quindi uso il traduttore e perdo la testa intere giornate. Senti potresti anche darmi una mano a creare un logo su Half Life wiki? Arby57 08:39, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ma come ti nomino amministratore? No ti ho chiesto così per assicurarmi, comunque grazie per il tuo aiuto sul logo e cmnq hai messo uno sfondo davvero bello. Arby57 12:03, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Ecco il link: http://it.halflife.wikia.com/wiki/Half_Life_Wiki Ah ok grazie, vedrò di metterlo quando avrò tempo, però theme design mi esce in grigio e non posso cliccarlo perchè? Arby57 14:01, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Carter, ok farò il possibile sulle pagine degli alieni, si chiamano ceph giusto? Arby57 16:27, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah un'altra cosa Carter, tu sei su messenger? Arby57 16:55, set 17, 2011 (UTC) crysis su xbox live ti farà piacere che hanno eseguito un porting su console (sia xbox che ps3) scaricabile dai rispettivi xbox live e playstation network, di crysis 1! il prezzo è di appena 20 euro, ma dalle anteprime di youtube sembra essere un titolo che merita molto di più.Yubbo 09:11, ott 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow,davvero sei un Crysisiano??!!!!Uno della mia specie,meno male. Qualcuno che tifa il gioco migliore del mondo,senti come faccio ad aiscrivermi alla tua wiky?come faccio a modifickare le pag.?Sei un grande amico. Rispondimi,ci tengo perchè io sono pazzo per crysis. Trama fantastica,gameplay eccellente,grafica nontenedico,personaggi caratteristici e armi mai viste. Possano i Ceph trionfare sugli altri videogame.. Solennemente,da Alcatraz.(Non è il mio nome nella tua wiki,dato che mi ci devo iscrivere ancora). Meno male che mi hai risposto.Sono Raffo. Grazie ancora,eh. Comunque ho già creato alcune pagine sulle nanotute dei Grigi(Creatori dei Cef)e dettagliatamente ho spiegato il loro funzionamento tecnico. Mi sono già iscritto e sono disponibile quasi sempre(non prima delle 14.00)e non ti preoccupare:frequenterò questo sito e vi darò una mano per dargli nuovo vigore(ho saputo che siete in crisi,(anzi,in Crysis)e creerò più pagine possibili se avrò tempo(fidati che lo troverò). Ah,un'altra cosa:mi spieghi come faccio a trovare subito l'home page di un utente?Come faccio,per esempio,ad arrivare alla tua home page se parto da quella principale?Il resto che mi hai spiegato l'ho assimilato come la nanotuta fa con i nanocatalizzatori alieni,ma questo non l'ho proprio capito. Ah,senti,Crysis per cosa ce l'hai:PC o XBOX 360?Così potremo incontrarci online(se ci vai spesso). Io son davvero bravo,fidati. Ah,ultima cosa,online sei indipendente o fai parte di un clan(un team). Io faccio parte di un clan,e si avanza molto in fretta.Se hai Battlefield 3,poi,io ce l'ho su PC,quindi possiamo vederci anche lì,mi chiamo pollastro97,su Crysis 2 non lo ricordo. Ah,per evitarti problemi,ti dico subito che sono un modder(ho Crysis moddato da me)ma non preoccuparti,perchè gioco onestamente.Grazie ancora.E porta le mie scuse a Yubbo,quello lì di Halopedia.Sono fanatico di Crysis e a volte mi faccio prendere la mano e butto merda sugli altri giochi,che molti non se lo meritano.Rispondimi. Da Rafforaffo Senti Carter,mi faresti conoscere quell'Arby57,quello che messaggia con te su Halopedia.Mi piacerebbe conoscere altri Crysisiani. Ah,ok grazie di tutto. Peccato che non hai i due giochi sul Pc. Vabbè,senti volevo dirti due cose:la prima è che sto facendo un sondaggio e che volevo sapere se per te la grafica è migliore su Pc o Xbox,poi volevo dirti...........vediamoci in chat,(adesso però)ok??Grazie ancora,e un'altra cosa,ce l'hai Halo Reach? Ultima cosa,sei più fan di Halo o Crysis?Io di Crysis!! PS:Ho capito la faccenda dell'utente,grazie della pazienza. Sono in Chat!!! Senti Carter,ti lacio questo messaggio perchè non hai più risposto sulla chat,io ho visto una nave cef più grande del sole(lo oscurava)e penso che,non disprezzando,i Cef siano molto più forti dei Covenant,in tecnologia e armamenti.Che nee pensi? Da RAfforaffo,la simpatica canaglia con cui hai chattato sul pingel Ciao Carter,mi spieghi come si fa a mettere un 'immagine su una pagina che stai creando? No,perchè,io avevo pensato di fare una pagina dedicata alle nanotute CELL,che dici?Mi spieghi come si fa?Aiutami se ti va!!Io sarò su Crysispedia fino alle 20.30.Dai,ragazzi,ridiamo vigore a Crysispedia,la wiki di gaming migliore del mondo!!! Ciao,Carter,ieri ci siamo visti e ti ho insegnato a salire sul robot Pinguel dei Ceph,senti vediamoci domani\oggi,e chattiamo,ok?.Ah,senti,comunque hai ragine tu,i cef sono più avanzati.a domani. Ah ok,mi spiace ma Crysispedia è un pò complicato per me,quindi non mi adatterò tanto in fretta. Comunque stai sicuro che continuerò a scrivere:in pochissimi giorni ho scritto tante pagine nuove per la wiki,e non la mollerò mai. Son contento che ti piaccia parlare con muà,ma non ho capito;le immagini che voglio caricare devo avercele già sul mio comp???Ma tu sapevi che i Ceph sono stai creati,proprio come i Covenant?Grazie della pazienza e ciao. ~~PS:Ah senti,so che non lo vedi da parecchio,ma se avrai mai tempo fammi conoscere questo Arby,quello con l'immagine dell'ARBITER(sarò somaro su Halo,ma Arbiter è ssempre Arbiter,si riconosce).Saluti. ~~Da RAFFO Ciao,Carter,è solo per chiedere,eh,non fraintendere,è solo per sapere,ma come mai hai cancellato la pagina delle Armi?Non ti piaceva l'impostazione,come l'ho fatta,intendo.Oppure dovevo mettere come in rosso tutti i nomi,come hai detto tu?Sarebbe bastato dirlo,sai.Comunque se ti và puoi rifarla come ti pare,a me non dispiace se la rifai nel tuo "stile".Ci tengo a sapere perchè l'hai cancellata,non sono arrabbiato(ci mancherebbe),il fatto è che ho sono stato tutto un pomeriggio a cercare di ricordare e ordinare le armi(le ho scritte man mano che le trovavo nei livelli,perchè stavo contemporaneamente giocando),ma dimmi solo come mai.O forse non ti fidi delle armi che ho scritto??Non ti preoccupare che sono vere e le ho viste e provate più volte nel gioco!!Secondo me è per il fatto dei link dei nomi,quella faccenda del rosso e del blu,ma comunque sia rispondimi. Se vuoi rifalla pure come ti piace di più,e se piacerà anche a me,ti dirò....Brav'.Ti ricordo che oggi sarò disponibile fino alle 16.00,e poi di nuovo dalle 18.00 alle 18.15.Ciao e buon proseguimento. Possa l'ascensione servire i Ceph. Ah,ho capito tutto.colpa mia,non avevo capito cosa fosse successo! Ascolta,Carter,ti prego appena ricevi questo messaggio,riesci a trovare qualche immagine dei Cacciatori,quelli di Crysis 1. Se non li hai mai visti,bhè allora mi potresti cercare un mezzo che somigli il più possibile ad uno Scarab Covenant,eh,ma che ovviamente non sia uno Scarab.Grazie mille in ogni caso.Ah,appena la trovi,non pensare a me,caricala subito sulla pagina sullo "SRYEKER",ok??(Categoria Mezzi,attento a non cancellare pure quella snò faccio sciopero per un mese sulla wiki :) So che sei impegnato con l'università e anneghi nello studio,però appena hai tempo,aiuta questa simpatica canaglia a trovare ciò che cerca. Se non andrà bene l'immagine,sarai il primo a saperlo. E metti pure il sito(scrivilo proprio coi tasti sotto l'immagine)da dove l'hai pigliata,va bene??Ciao,io continuo a scrivere. Se non ci fosse la firma,........DA RAFFO :) Ah,Carter,grazie per l'ennesima buona modifica che hai fatto alla mia pagina(mi riferisco allo Skryer\Cacciatore,ma volevo dirti questo. Possibile che sulla wiki del gioco più atteso del 2011 non ci sia nessuno? Voglio dire,su Halopedia ci sono molti più utenti,ma qui proprio:ci siamo io,te,Arby e a volte Yubbo,che comunque è Haloso è quindi è giusto che scriva più su Halopedia.Però non vedo quel formicolio di modifiche e creazioni,quel continuo flusso di dati che c'è dai colleghi di Halopedia!?Che succede,come mai?Mi stupisce,e mi dispiace vedere la wiki di questa meraviglia di gioco più arenata di Concordia di CostaCrociere!!Non c'è nessuno che vi sostituisce se siete impegnati?io sto provando a fare propaganda a scuola,e sto trovando qualche aspirante Crysispediano. Spero di non essere sembrato troppo arrogante,non era mia intenzione.Non trasformatevi tutti in Flood,perchè non è manco lontanamente una critica!!E' la scuola che vi impegna??E' solo per sapere,perchè sarei dispiaciuto a vedervi perdere interesse e assopirvi per questa wiki.Fra l'altro sarebbe tutta sprecata,se l'abbandonaste,visto che è bella sia per contenuti che per aspetto. PS:Hai poi trovato qualcosa riguardo a quell'immagine,perchè ci terrei?Fammi sapere appena puoi?Ciao!! Ah,meno male,mi stavo preoccupando,ora sò perchè siamo in pochi.Accidenti,non ci avevo pensato.Bhè,scusa allora. Io,abbandonare la wiki?Preferirei pulire il culo a un Brute obeso in calore!!!Mai e poi mai!!Un Nanotutiano arriva sempre fino in fondo e supera qualsiasi ostacolo,anche uno Spartan se necessario!Stai tranquillo che se non passo un guaio,io su Crysispedia ci sarò sempre,e scriverò come un dannato per farla crescere.La ingozzerò di pagine,finchè non comparirà nelle pubblicità,perchè la gente deve sapere non sempre di Halo,CoD,Gears,Battlefield o sempre la stessa solfa,ma pure di Crysis.Quando uscirà Crysis 3,poi,bhè,quello si magnerà tutti i giochi del momento!!Stai sicuro!Lì oscurerà come una Corvette su un palazzo. E' che mi preoccupavo del fatto che voi potreste assopirvi e spassionarvi di Crysis,perchè siete tutti fan di Halo(tu tifi anche Halo,Arby ha l'immagine dell'Arbiter e Yubbo è sempre attivo su Halopedia.)A proposito di quel mio amico,l'ho convinto,e a breve dovrebbe iscriversi.Poi però mi son risollevato quando ho scoperto che Halopedia è nata molto tempo fà,rispetto a Crysispedia.Grazie dell'immagine,eh,e bravo pure per lo sfondo,ma volevo dirti,siamo solo in 4 qui sopra?Se sì,gli altri da quant'è che non scrivono??Poi,tieniti in contatto,se puoi,con Arby,io ora gli lascio un messaggio,e mi presento,ho voglia di conoscerlo(Arbiter mi stava simpatico in Halo 2 e 3) e spero che ricompaia in Halo 4.Infine,che ne pensi di Anniversary?Secondo me è un passo indietro,rispetto a Reach!Che dici tu?? Ciao,Carter,e grazie ancora per l'immagine.Ma davvero vuoi nominare amministratore un brutto Cef..cioè,volevo dire, un brutto umano canaglia come il sottoscritto?? Brav'. Ti riscrivo io. No,Carter,fidati di me,è tutto vero.Riguardo alla "cultura",me la sono fatta soprattutto con libri e giochi. Conosco anche qualche sito come dici tu,sai?Mi tengo continuamente aggiornato sugli sviluppi di Crysis 3,ci vado ogni mese tre volte,come minimo!!Poi io c'ho il giornalino che ti esce nella Nano-edition(su PC,ma credo che la Crytek si sia degnata di darla anche ai consollari :) Comunque,riguardo alle truppe speciali,intendo i Guardiani,gli assassini d'èlite dei Ceph,compaiono in diversi momenti di Crysis 2,(anche se li affronti raramente)!!Facci caso!Per il resto.....Bhè,Segreto di Stato USA...no scherzavo,ma essendo appasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssionatooooooooooooooooo di Crysis,la roba la trovo,e spolpo un gioco come si deve,quando mi piace.Comunque oggi sono ho fatto rimanere a cazzo nel buco un mio caro amico,perchè dice che Haloè stato scopiazzato da Crysis .....Quale gioco non assomiglia ad un altro,al giorno d'oggi,e poi non è vero che scopiazzato.Crysis è originalissimo,e forse fà paura i perchè offre qualcosa che gli altri sparatutto hanno cancellato dal loro Modus Operandi!!Una libertà d'azione che sembra provenire da un'altra era videoludica. PS:Le "ere",dei Ceph,non sono altro che le nostre "epoche",e attualmente,in base a loro,siamo nell'era Zulu-4. Carter,ciao sono Rafforaffo,vedo che per un pò di giorni non mi hai scritto,sempre la scuola eh?? :) Ascolta Carter,anch'io per un pò di giorni non ci sarò(4 o 5)quindi sostituitemi quando non scrivo.E vedi che Arby ha detto che inizia a scrivre pure lui tra un pò,e che affoga nei compiti di scuola,e quindi rimani solo tu.Chiattaiamo ogni tanto,no??La prima volta abbiamo chattato per un'ora abbondante,ma capisco che siamo tutti impegnati. Comunque sia vedo che la pagina dei personaggi è venuta davvero bene.Grazie di avere introdotto Tara Strickland,mi son scordato di inserirla nella stringa!! :( Comunque hai fatto un bel lavoro col Cacciatore,ma adesso vorrei fare delle pagine sui nemici e sui livelli,perchè ce ne sono poche,devo anche reperire i nomi dei livelli.Tu li sai quelli di Crysis 1,perchè me li ricordo a stento( :) ). Vedo che i nemici,per l'appunto,non ci sono di Crysis 2,ce li volevo mettere io,che dici???????? Da RAFFORAFFO,---Carter-A258 Carter,sono RAffo,senti,come si fa,in Halo Reach,a salire sul Pelican nella missione Punta dell'Iceberg???? Quello lì che ti lascia il warthog all'inizio della missione,dopo che distruggi le torrette.Rispondimi please,sono in crisi,non ci riesco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS:Che frado sei in Halo Reach?? Saluti,Carter. Grazie del suggerimento Carter.Ci andrò non appena possibile!Comunque non hai idea di come si salga sul Pelicano,giusto?Vabbè,allora chiederò ai miei amici.Per Halo Reach,bhè,io ce l'ho da circa due mesi,e sono a Maggiore Grado 2,quindi lontanuccio da Generale :(Su Crysis 2 invece che grado sei,io sono LordMaresciallo,e continuo a salire.Io a Reach ci sto praticamente 5 ore al G,quindi alla fine della giornata sono sfintio,sai,perchè vedi che combatti tanto e sali poco.Fino ad arrivare al punto,che avanzi così poco che quando avanzi nella barra dell'esperienza,non vedi manco il cazzo di Rocco Siffredi sotto la lente d'ingrandimento di differenza da prima. :):):) Comunque mi stupisce che tu non sappia del glitch del Pelican!!Almeno sai quello più popolare,?ciè che puoi guidare sia il Pelican che il Phantom in New Alexandria??E divertente!!E sai che in"Il Pacchetto"premi un pulsante e compaiono 4 Banshee su un tetto.Se vedessi poi la finta guerra in Punta dell'Iceberg.A te sembra di parteciapre a chissà quale conflitto bellico,mentre se guardi con attenzione ne canyon a sinistra vedi solo poche sagome di Scorpion e Ghost non solidi e tutti pixellosi che girano come mosche sulla cacca e sparano alla fringuello di cane.Eh,che bug,eh?Comunque sno divetrenti i bug di Reach,ora vado a caccia di gltch e bug,per non parlare di easter eggs!!!!Comunque,riguardo alla "Sana pianta",non preoccuparti che è tutto vero,sai?E poi,se anche volessi fare il furbo,non potresti inventarti più di tanto,perchè Crysis è già bello d epico così,senza contorno.Non ha bisogno di presentazioni,nè di invenzioni,è il meglio del meglio.Non sò sulla console- croce verde,ma sui PC domina incontrastato(solo Battlefield3 ,graficamnete,potrebbe impensierirlo)e con Crysis 3 che uscirà quest'anno,vedrai che sarà così anche quest'anno.Graficamente,poi,è davvero il massimo,nessuno o supera,e nessuno lo supererà mai.E' troppo inimitabile,non può essere imitato.Non ci si riesce,sai,è un gioco da osannare.Meno male che una ristretta Elite di gamer l'ha capito(te compreso).Su Xbox chi domina? A proposito,che dici della nuova Xbox 720,prossima all'uscita,ormai?Io non la comprerò,perchè il Pc in casa mia schiavizza il mio tempo,ma comunque mi sembra uno spreco di tempo e soldi,poichè non credo ci siano aspetti migliorabili in un console senza riprogettarla da zero?No?Saluti,Carter. PS:Non ti preoccupare del traduttore per i siti inglesi.Tanto l'inglese lo mastico bene e soprattutto ho già un traduttore su PC.E poi mio padre è nù traduttor'professional',eh quindi ho sempre un Enciclopeida a portata :) Ciao Carter-A 258. Dì la verità però,ti sei preso una cotta per S-320,eh??Ma attento,che quella mi sembra troppo meccanizzata,!! braccio meccanico,è immortale ed è sopravvissuta ad un siluro Banshee,vedi che non sia un automa inviato dal futuro per killarti. No,no Carter,il cannone a microonde è quello alla prima immagine,l'arma ritratta nella seconda è un Arrestatore Molecolare(una figata assurda,da provare)!!Comunque scusa,si può chiamare anche Cannone a Microonde,che è la semplice denominazione umana.Senti,Carter,come si fa a vedere la faccia di quel figo di Emile,è uno spacca-culi-Covenant professionale.In suo onore,ora uso la doppietta tutte le volte che mi è pssibile.Ho sentito che c'è un easter egg che ti permette di farlo!? Al riguardo della 720,io,onestamente,non credo sarà potente come dici tu,ma staremo a vedere.Comunque qualche mio amico dice che la Playstation 3 è ultima,mentre classifica l'Xbox come la seconda,dietro al PC,che osanna peggio di come faccio io!!! :/ MA che scheda grafica avrà la nuova croce-verde,hai detto ATI, ??Spero di no,Cart,perchè ormai sono uscite schede grafiche molto migliori,comunque per me non dovrebbero pensare a migliorare la grafica sulle console,ma andare avanti tralasciandola,nel senso di non sviluppare motori grafici in maniera salomonica,di modo che siano al passo coi tempi,ma che non facciano vedere quegli orripilanti cali di framerate quando ci sono troppe cose elaborate su schermo,cosa che,purtroppo,sulla croce-verde ho notato pure in Gears of War 3 e Fifa 12....Bhà,sarà la mia croce-verde che è sballata??Spero di no.Ah,Carter,fortunatamente devo darti torto su CoD.Dominerà forse su Xbox o Play3,ma gurda che quest'anno su PC,Battlefield 3 a MW gliel'ha messo proprio nel CULO e gliel'ha fatto uscire dalla bocca,!!! Se vedessi Battlefield 3...è bello,davvero bello,molto meglio di MW3(che ho provato).Magari sulla campagna puoi ficcare un ago o due,ma sull'online sfonda peggio di Gears....dovresti provarlo,sai?Credo cheil prezzo si sia ribassato.E' uscito a ottobre,e io l'ho comprato appena è uscito.Nemmeno io c'ho online su Xbox,trovo che l'idea di pgare per andare online sia solo un modo per un altro di far soldi per sviluppare giochi futuri delle saghe,ma sul PC non si paga,e comunque si vede bene che sfornano giochi degni di Hollywood!! Senti,parlando di Donne,dì la verità,ti piace Kat eh?Dai ammettilo! No dai scherzavo,io volevo lanciare il joypad dalla finestra quado l'ho vista morire per la prima volta,sai?Cioè,mi è dispiaciuto.Aveva un sedere bello gonfietto,se lo guardi sembra un ovetto di Pasqua ancora incartato(ma che io non vedo l'ora di aprire,in tutti i sensi)!Senti,ho consultato il sito di Crysis,e indovina un pò,sono già iniziati i lavri per Crysis 3,e pare siano quasi al 10%,che è poco,ma è qualcosa.Sei contento,io sì. Ciao Carter. (Grazie degli easter eggs,alcuni non li sapevo e mò li vado a cercare.) Ci si becca sul sito! Ciao CArter,senti,una curiosità:non sputtanarti dalle risateeee e non prendermi per il culo,ma io trovo che Kat sia davvero attraente.Ora,so bene che penserai "uffa,ci risiamo,sempre con questa Kat",ma sai,per me non è solo un paio di pixel messi insieme,ma è qualcosa in più:cioè,ti mostra quanti progressi abbiano fatto le grafiche dei giochi,con un'espressività paragonabile ai film,non pensi?Prendi Mass Effect,fatta dall stessa marca di Crysis(MODESTAMENTE),guarda le faccie dei presnaggi,sono molto ben fatte.Oppure,per essere sicuro che tu mi segua,prendi Tara Strickland,di Crysis 2.L'avrai già vista,no,?Perhè tu ce l'hai Crysis2,giusto?E una gno'ccona senza precedenti.Non fraintendermi,lo so che sulla Terra abbiamo miliardi di esemplari di femmine,e quindi se ti vai a cercare bene,la farfalla la trovi eccome.Voglio dire,hai visto,chessò,la grafica di Half-Life 1,o ti ricordi quella di Miranda Keyes di Halo 2??Che progressi,eh?Ti ricordi?Confrontali con giochi più recenti,come Crysis!C'è un'immane differenza.Le espressioni sono da film!Il videogioco è un'arte,secondo me.Finite le superiori,vorrei fare lo sviluppatore di giochi,anche se onestamente da piccolo mi affascinava l'idea del soldato.Chissà come si fa a diventare sviluppatore.Senti,tu che hai in mente?Riguardo al mestiere,intendo!Insomma,tu sei più avantti di muà,che voresti fare finita l'università?? Ah,senti,questa secondo me,non la sai!!!SAi che in notte del solstizio si può guidare la Savannah?Se vuoi ti insegno!Io ce l'ho fatta(dopo giorni di tentativi!).Ciao,Carter,a presto. RAffoRaffo Dunque,andiamo con ordine:sono contento che te ne sei accorto pure tu dei progressi della grafica,e sembra proprio che le faccie dei personaggi siano delle in tempo reale!L'architetto,onestamente non mi piace molto,nel senso che non fa per me.C'è molta matematica e comunque devi essere preciso come un cecchino.Un errore e va a farsi fottere tutto il lavoro che hai fatto.Però mi piace poi il fatto che costruisci cose in cui poi la gente ci vivrà e ci lavorerà ecc..Però è una grande responsabilità,quindi buona fortuna!!Senti,sai che l'esercito USA ha appena fabbricato un simulatore teorico a cui collegano le capoccie dei soldati e li addestrano attraverso un sofisticatissimo videogioco...?Un poò Battlefield in stile Matrix(le teste,i fili,eh....)?!Che figo?!E indovina un pò,per la grafica hanno usato il motore di Crysis 2,ossia il glorioso Cryengine 3.0!!Quando dico che Crysis è LEGGENDA,....... Senti,mai se hai il libro Legion,da quanto c'è l'hai?E poi trovo strano che non l'abbia già letto(tu)??!!!Bhè,dai,comunque penso sia un prototio di Hargreave?!(IL CANNONE)A proposito delle due foto che mi hai linkato,il Cannone a microonde,per sviupparlo,i Cell potrebbero anche avere preso spunto dall'Ammortizzatore Molecolare(cosìcredo si chiamasse),no??Sarebbe un ipotesi possibilissima,dato che hanno anche effetti simili sul bersaglio.Riguardo alla Savannah,come al solito esaspero sempre lee cose! Dunque,dato che non è facile per nulla e io non so linkare ,ti dirò:Fai la missione Notte del Solstizio(dall'inizio),a difficoltà Leggendaria(mi spiace,ma è il mondo)e gioca a due giocatori.Arriva fino al punto dell'assalto alla Corvette.Hai presente quando devi distruggere i Seraph e i Banshee di scorta?Ok,distruggili,(ma risparmia i motori,non DISTRUGGERLI)poi uno dei due giocatori,col suo Sabre va a minima velocità sul centro comunicazioni della Corvette e cerca di incastrarsi l'aereo nel muro.(non nello scudo).L'altro si suicida,e poi rinasce proprio di fronte all'altro giocatore,sulla corvette.Poi,il giocatore che si è incastrato col caccia,si sblocca e distrugge i motori.Dopodichè,atterra sul centro comunicazioni,dove ce l'altro giocatore.A questo punto parte il filmato di Six e i Marines che escono dai caccia.Non uccidere gli Elite che escono(non importa se li uccidono i Marines,l'importante è che non sia uno Spartan a farli fuori!!Poi,il caccia di chi si era incastrato è di nuovo tilizzabile,ma l'altro no!A tal punto,il secondo giocatore,(quello ri asto a piedi,)aspetta che il primo giocatore abbia peso di nuovo il suo Sabre,e va sulla Savannah.Quindi,molto in fretta,il secondo giocatore si ammazza da solo,e rinascerà proprio dove si trova il Sabre dell'altro.(In questo caso deve essere sulla fregata Savannah,perchè è li che vuoi andae,no?Ottimo,ora il giocatore che sale sulla fregata deve essere abile a andare nel cannone Mac 19(quello aperto che ce sulmuso,e trverà un bottone.Spremilo,quindi siucidati nuovamente.Rinascerai sul caccia di quell'altro.Tieni premto subito x,ed esci.Salito sulla fregata,tieni premuto x,et voilà.......FANCULIZZA QUELLA MINCHIA DI CORVETTA DA PARTE MIA,PERCHé E DA UNA SETTIMIANA CHE CI PROVO E CE L'Ho FATTA UNA SOLA VOLTA.(Non puoi guidare i cannoncini sui lati,SORRY).Ma solo GUIDARLA,LA FREGATURA,ehm,volevo dire la FREGATA. Per le epoche,e una questinoe complicata.In soldoni,le loro ere corrispondono alle nostre epoche.Per esempio,secondo loro,nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale eravamo in un'epoca,mentre ora siamo in un'altra,un pò come se il loro fose un mondo parallelo al nostro,(Ma solo temporalmente,poichè,fisicamnete,loro vivono sotto-terra,e quindi vogliono distruggerci perchè ci calssificano come invasori,e credono sia loro territorio questo pianeta.Se non capisci quaclosa,chiedi che ti sarà dato(non fraintendere,parlo delle istruzioni).Conosco un video che ti spiega.Mentre aspetto che tra qualche giorno mi riponderai,rintraccerò il nome del video.Poi se mi lasci un messaggio e dici che non hai capito,ti passo il Titolo in un altro messaggio?Ok,bene,allora facciamo così.Lasciami a tua volta un messaggio quando l'avrai visto. Scusa della grammatica,ero di fretta.CIAO(Cental Intelligence Agency Ovviamente). Riguardo al video parlavo della Savannah. Si,deve essere per forza così.Hargreave deve avere creato un prototipo in base ai dati contenuti nella scheda di memoria della NanoSuit 1.0 di Prophet.Ti ricordi vero,che Prophet,in Crysis 1 e Warhead era stato inviato sulle Lingshan per suo conto per recuperare dati sulla nave Ceph stanziata lì?Comunque,nel livello finale di Crysis 1,sulla portaerei,se osservi bene in cielo,si notano tantissime Dropship Ceph cariche di fucilieri che vanno in tutte le direzioni e si espandono nel pianeta. Bhè,riguardo alla fregata,sono contento che ce l'hai fatta.Comunque ci sei riuscito una sola volta in 4ore!Io una sola volta in una settimana,pr farti capire la mia ignoranza su Halo. Senti,Carter.Sai che manca alla wiki?Già,proprio quello..............approfondimenti sulla flotta spaziale Ceph.Tipo dati sulle loro navi.Tipologie,armamenti,storia....so che è un progetto abbastanza ambizioso,ma anche se la flotta aliena non è stata ancora mostrata ai giocatori,si possono trovare già in numerosi siti delle informazioni du tali navi,lo sai.Penso che sulla wiki americana(io non la conosco)ci sia qualcosa al riguardo. Per quanto riguarda l'easter egg.......bhè,Crysis è il mio pargolo,lo conosco benissimo,è il mio embrione Alien.Ti pare che non conosca quel'easter egg?Sarebbe un crimine federale punibile con la morte.Non ti pare??Conosco un fracco di altri glitch e trucchi.C'è pure un modo per abbordare(ma non guidare)una Dropship Ceph.O ce pure quello per fare spawnare diversi lanciarazzi in Seconda Possibilità.Guarda,Crysis 2 ce l'ho da quasi un anno,e non li ho ancora trovati tutti,manco la metà.Ammesso che tu abbia Crysis online,che grado sei(fra la versione Xbox e PC ci sono parecchie differenze in termini di gradi militari).Io sono a Lormaresciallo.Tu? Da RAFFORAFFO,(insegnami la firma,e poi puoi pure rintracciarmi la pagina dalle firme dei messaggi precedenti o dalla classifica delle posizioni utenti della wiki.CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.Rafforaffo 14:02, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah,un'altra cosa Carter. Senti potreste,tu e Arby,cercare di creare quante più pagine possibili sulla categoria Armi.Dai son sicuro che pure voi le armi ve le ricordate.Soprattutto tu Carter,dato che mi sembra che abbia più tempo di Arby75. Ciao,e buon lavoro.Rafforaffo 15:00, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Bhè,Carter,allora,grazie prima di tutto perchè apprezzi l'idea sulle armi e sulla flotta(sperado che presto si farà viva).Bhè,senti,le informazioni sulla Fighting,in parte già le avevo,in parte le ho trovte su un sito su cui sono finito per caso,ho visto che è un sito inglese dei fanboy di Crysis.Ora devo andare,tra poco ti metto il nome del sito(stà scuola rompe,)poi te lo mando.A proposito di questo,volevo proprio chiederti come si fa a linkare i siti.L'ho visto fare una marea di volte,ma non l'ho ancora capito.Comunque oi lo cerco dumani,e poi te lo scrivo.Tra l'altro ci sono dati fatti a tabella su una marea di mezzi volanti:Ka-50,Elicotteri Cell(sai come si chiamano?Per caso?),VTOL. Però non ho trovato assolutamente marchi o robe così sullla marca.(Dove minchia hai trovato il simbolo della Crynet?Me lo diresti?Il nome del ssito dovrebbe essere una roba tipo UKFanboysCrysis.(Ovviamnete,solo sulla Fighting,i dati sulla statistica(tipo guadagni,soldi etc...) me li sono inventati,per farci su un pò di "alone".Quelli sulla Crynet sono veri,ma surreali,come fa una compagnia a avere così tanti cash?Ciao(Buona fortuna all'università)! Ciao,e mi faccio vivo se trovo qualcosa sulla flotta,(cosa improbabile). Percaso,sai quanto costa l'abbonamento Online sull'Xbox per un anno??So che non ce l'hai,però,se lo sai mi faresti un grande favore.Ciao(e grazie dell'immagine sulla Crynet,un giorno imparerò a metterci le immagini),Ciao. Rafforaffo 17:43, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh carter come va?Sono rimasto fuori uso per un bel pò,come vdi il mio ultimo messaggio risale al 6-7 febbraio,e ora siamo a Marzo.Ho dovuto fare riparare il pc e non ho potuto avvertirti,ma ora sono tornato e presto tornerò a scrivere.Prima però,se permetti,devo pensare a rimettere tutti i giochi(Crysis è il primo) nel PC,non dico di finirli,ma almeno rimetterceli.Riguardo all'Xbox Live,fa niente per l'abbonamneto,ho poi saputo i prezzi da un amico.Comunque,ho deciso di moddarmi il profilo su Halo Reach,divntando Erede e al massimo dei cr con tutti i pezzi d'armature.Un'altra cosa.Arby che fine ha fatto?Avete scritto qualcosa mentre non c'ero?Spero di sì,e per tua gioia(ma anche mia) ho imparato la firma.Contenta Mamma? Ci si vede Carter.Rispondimi e a presto Rafforaffo 20:37, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) :) ah,Carter,meno male che mi hai risposto subito,pensavo ci sarebbe voluto un altro millennio per sentirti.Per quanto riguarda XboxLive,mi spiace ma non credo proprio che questa cosa si avererà tanto presto,grazie comunque dell'invito.Bhè,Carter,oggi ho già installato Battlefield 3 di nuovo,e per un pò sarò impegnato a risalire le gerarchie che ho perso.Tanto ho armi a strafottere grazie al Gun Club.A proposito,visto che non ti sto poi così tanto sulle palle,ti metto la lista dei giochi per PC a cui gioco di più(online).Se ne trovi qualcuno che hai anche tu e ci puoi giocare(scheda grafica permettendo eh,dico la tua),allora vediamo di incontrarci: FEAR Battlefield 3 Crysis 2 MW3 (Modern Warfare) Battlefield 2412 The Cronicles of Riddick Assault on Dark Athena Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter Ciao e a prestoRafforaffo 09:48, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Semper Fidelis Marines!! Ohi,Carter,oggi sono lieto di dirti che: Primo,ho reinstallato quasi tutti i giochi su PC(ovviamente pure Crysis) e lunedì sarò armato e pronto sulla wiki. Secondo,forse ho convinto i miei a farmi l'xbox live,a patto di essere promosso,così possiamo vomitarci bestemmie addosso online. e Terzo(non farti le seghe per questa notizia)ho trovato un'articolo sul sito di SpazioGames che parla coriacemente dello sviluppo di Crysis 3(era ora che arrivasse)Secondo Crytek le vendite del 2 sono state più che soddisfacenti,perciò svilupperanno anche il 3.(Anche se forse arriverà solo su PC,causa potenza hardware per la splendidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grafica),e per farti contento sulla tua fissa delle prove materiali,ecco a te un video che ti farà tirare i pantaloni per tutto il fottuto 2012:digita CryEngine 3 100%Real Time Grapichs True HD Direct Feed su YOUTUBE e....vedrai che figata.Crysis 3 sfonderà tutti. Credo che con Crysis 3,la Crytek zittirà per un altra decina d'anni tutti i bimbiminkia di giochi fantascientifici che credono di avere "una grafica rivoluzionaria". I miei amici dicono che Crysis è solo grafica.............. ma la nostra era è giunta,mentre quella degli altri giochi,è prossima al tramonto. Ciao,Carter (bella la frase finale eh?:) Ohi,Carter,non ti sento da una settimana,sei caduto in una fossa o cosa? Senti,gurdando il trailer di Crysis3 Vanguard,mi sono accorto che il mondo ripreso nel video è interamente ghiacciato,inoltre è pieno di astronavi fluttuanti.Quindi,mi sorge un dubbio da stracciarmi la pelle:l'avanzatissima tecnologia Cef non può arrivare a tanto,ho visto strutture militari avanzattisssime,robot automatici senzienti,e,per non parlare di mine e trappole hi-tech mai viste prima.Quindi Carter,mi chiedevo solo una cosa:scherzavo quando ti dicevo che i Ceph erano stati creati,ma ora,scusa,non è percaso che ci sia un'altra razza aliena ancora,cioè al di sopra dei Cef????????Una razza che li ha creati?Tipo i Precursori?(La tecnologia che ho visto va ben oltre le capacità ingegneristiche dei Precursori),ma è strabiliante.In questo caso,ci potrebbero fare una bella saga di 6-7 episodi su Crysis(contando già quelii che sono stati fatti).e poi i nemici alieni che abbiamo visto su Crysis 1 sembrano molto diversi da quelli di Crysis 2,azzarderei dire "più tecnologici",non è che sono due razze diverse!?Comunque domenica vado all'EXpo di Modena con un paio di miei amici HALOSI,dove dovrebbe esserci lo stand di tutti i giochi nuovi di quest'anno,che si preannuncia pieno di videogiochi da strizzarsi le palle!ti farò sapere cosa trovo.Rafforaffo 14:23, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah,rispondimi quando leggi i miei messaggi,senò penso che che sei occupato.Ciao,Carter,e buona fortuna con l'Università,(che io non ho intenzione di fare assolutamente). ah sì,parti?allora ti parlo come se fossi già tornato.Dove sei stato?Ah,sono contento che hai visto anche tu il video.Comunque non bagniamoci i pantaloni dall'entusiasmo,l'indescrivibile Crysis 3 è ancora una lontana e distorta chiazza,dato che la Crytek ci dà dentro ma che è solo al 13%dello sviluppo.e l'uscita è prevista nel 2013(quest'estate se riescono a velocizzare il tutto),ma è molto,molto improbabile.Purtroppo dovremo attendere un altro dannato anno per vederlo alla luce(salvo rallentamenti in casa Crytek).Comunque dubito che sforeranno il tempo massimo prefissato,non converrebbe nè a loro nè a noi.Loro perderebbero un sacco di soldi(i "nostri soldi"),oltre a Electronic Arts,che è il loro publisher.Sai che la Crytek non è mai stata grande a lanciare i suoi meravigliosi prodotti,quindi mi sa che per tenersi attaccato la EA si daranno da fare...Sarebbe il mio sogno andare a lavorare lì con loro.Mettere le mani sul mio gioco preferito,fare la differenza e deciderne le sorti.Vabbè,ti lascio a te e alle tue cose,Carter.Pare che sulla wiki ci sarà silenzio radio per un beel pooooooooo,visto che tu non ci sei e che Arby risulta K.I.A.CIAOOOOORafforaffo 18:40, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Porca trota Carter,che immagine da sborone che ti sei messo.Ora sì che fai capire che sei mezzo Haloso.Un soldato che cammina in mezzo alle fiamme,però.Ma tu ,yubbo e arby siete tutti Halosi?Wow,già a scuola è pieno di Halosi,ed è guerra aperta fra Gears of War e Halo.Comunque Carter io non ho capito il procedimento per cambiarmi l'avatar sulla wiki?!!Come cacchio si fa?Grazie. Ah,scusa Carter,la scorsa sett sono venuto a Napoli,e sono tornato l'altro ieri.(Martedì),posso chiedere in che quartiere vivi? A prestoRafforaffo 06:49, apr 12, 2012 (UTC)